in her god damned bed
by azaleeqt
Summary: Finding the White Dragon Slayer residing on her doorstep, Lucy just couldn't resist inviting him in and allowing him to invade... her bed. -StingLucy


Lucy Heartfilia was, for the majority of her life, quite unlucky. But today, her usual unlucky self had vanished. Leaving behind a very confident young woman, who had just finished the latest chapter of her, quoted by Levy: "very popular novel." She hummed her way down Strawberry Street, on the way to her apartment, smiling to herself. She'd just visited the guild to be told by Mirajane she had won a four page photoshoot spread of herself in next month's Weekly Sorcerer.

She grinned jovially. She could defintely get used to this.

On the other hand, Sting Eucliffe was, for the majority of his life, quite lucky. He was in the number one guild in Fiore for example. But today, his usual lucky self had vanished. Leaving behind a depressed and quite furious young man.

Rogue was driving him insane. And by insane, he meant insane to the level where he was ready to kill his comrade. He'd recently played a trick on the Shadow Slayer, and as revenge, Rogue (with the help of Frosch) came up with the pointless, yet entertaining plan to show the dimwitted blonde not to mess with him.

Their plan somehow consisted of tricking Sting into getting off the train at the next stop, (which he stupidly obliged to) to grab them something to drink and attempt to settle their motion sickness. And has they had timed it perfectly, the train set off without him.

The Dragon Slayer cursed inwardly. How could he have been so stupid to fall for that? The next train wasn't until early tommorow morning and he was left to fend for himself on this unknown person's doorstep. Before he could continue his inward rant, he was interrupted by a reconisable voice.

_"You!"_ The voice spat, "Why are you in Magnolia?"

Without looking up, the Dragon Slayer responded. "Oh well, just thought I'd pass by and stare at the _beautiful_ cherry blossoms." He sarcastically spat, grinding his teeth together.

A very small, yet legible vein popped. She did not need another Dragon Slayer constantly at her throat.

A pause. "Well" she eventually began, deadly tone intact, "I'm afraid the cherry blossoms aren't located on my doorstep. Now, _MOVE._"

He slowly looked up to face the slightly angry Lucy, and a small readable smirk plastered his face, "Ha, well lookie here, if it isn't a pretty little _fairy._"

Feeling even more so agitated, the female blonde twitched. "Jerk. What do you even want here?"

He ever so slightly twinkled his orbs, "Just some company."

She scoffed, and ignored his comment. She then moved onto barging indelicately passed him, almost inches away from grabbing her door hand-

"Oi, Blondie" he interrupted, unkemptly.

Stopping in her tracks, she sighed. "You're blonde too, moron."

An expressionless face. "Can I come in?"

"No. I don't even allow Natsu in, yet he breaks in like some loonatic-"

"Enough crap talk. My so called partner ditched me and I can't get back to Sabertooth until tommorow. Consider it an honour that you're here meeting me again."

Lucy scoffed. 'An honour?' "And so you ever so gracefully expect me to take you in? I prefer us being associated with the term, enemies."

Sting fidgeted. He was provoked, disturbed, and exasperated.

Smugly walking past him, she pushed open her front door, before turning around to face the aggravated young man. "You've got no longer than two minutes."

Four _long_ hours had passed, and somehow the Dragon Slayer _still_ resided in Lucy's apartment. Right now, she'd just stepped out of delightful bubble bath. It was currently 10pm and she was ready for some shut eye. Which undoubtedly meant, he was about to get kicked out.

"What are you doing in my bed!" She screamed, covering as much exposed skin as possible with the mere towel. "Get out of my apartment, you've been here long enough!"

A cocky smile appeared on his face, "I'm waiting for you to entertain me." And he mockingly patted her bed.

"Perverted jerk." She spat, slightly embarrased. "I didn't give you permission to sleep over. But since you're such a cocky perverted rival moronic blonde idiot," She ranted, "Atleast have the decency to sleep on the couch."

He smirked. "Why are you playing so hard to get?"

"Excuse me?" Fringe covering her face, covertly hiding the slight tinge of red. "What are you saying?"

Stepping quickly out of the blonde girl's bed, he etched his way toward her. Feeling his presence nearing, she felt a heavier blush creep its way onto her face, and hair gently raising on her neck. She began backing away slowly, until she collided with the nearby cupboard. Edging even closer toward her, he left merely centimetres between them, as he chuckled at her flushed face.

He then softly blew in her face. "You're quite the strange one."

"H-Huh?" she stuttered, heart noticeably racing.

And then he simply turned around. "Well, good night." He concluded, before grabbing the nearby blankets and making his way to the couch.

Lucy was left dumbfounded at the whole situation. What on earth just happened? She'd read it in plently of romance novels. Wasn't the guy supposed to make a move when he got that close?

Inwardly cursing, she couldn't help feel slight disappointment, and no doubt a _lot_ of embarrassment, as she stormed off to get changed, and catch her well deserved beauty sleep.

* * *

No more than two hours later and Lucy still hadn't found the sleep she needed. She peered over to her newfound roommate, and saw he was still sleeping peacefully.

Feeling jealous of the young man's slumber, she grabbed the novel she kept under her bed, and carelessly threw it at him.

He woke with a, "Fucking hell! What the fuck was that?"

Trying to hold in the giggle she suppressed, she quietly whispered, "Sting."

He sighed, "What is it?"

"I can't sleep." She admitted, still holding in the laughter that brewed.

He perked his ears up, "And?"

She groaned at his ignorance, she knew he was desperately trying to make her admit it. "And." She began, "I think it would be effective." A pause. "If you joined me."

He broke into laughter. "If you wanted to sleep with me so badly, why didn't you say so earlier, _huh?_"

"Do you want another book thrown at you? I've got plenty!" She countered, angry at her lack of sleep.

"Chill out." He replied.

Hearing him get up from the couch, she hid herself underneath the duvet and tightly shut her eyes- as if embarrassed by his presence. If she wasn't already. It was a mere few seconds before she felt his muscular arms wrap around her small waist, as she let out a tiny adorable yelp. At first she tensed, but soon overcame his hold and relaxed as the male pulled her closer into his well toned chest.

Both adorned a slight blush, and both consent with their new found sleeping partner.

In his arms, Lucy found sleep within minutes. Yet the Dragon Slayer decided to stay awake, smiling, as he took in her ravishing fruity scent.

After this fateful encounter, he knew he was going to visit the Celestial Wizard's doorstep a lot more often. Well, he was in her fucking debt now.


End file.
